Rise of the Hunter
by beb179
Summary: He was made to hunt his fellow mages that turned away from the Chantry. With lyrium in his skin, the Templars in his head, and forbidden powers at his disposal, he captures mages that attempt to escape the Circle. But when he is conscripted into the Grey Wardens, everything he knows changes as he battles darkspawn, and an ancient evil that threatens to destroy all. I dont own DAO.
1. Chapter 1

The moon rose high above the Brecillian Forest as the wind rustled the trees. The five mages quietly made their way through the underbrush their robes flowing in the breeze, each gripping a magical stave tightly and wearing similar looks of concern. One of them, a young elven woman with blond hair yelped as she stumbled over a tree branch. "Silence fool, lest we draw the attention of every foul beast in this accursed jungle" snapped one of her companions. "Now now Pierre, no need to be rude" chided the tallest mage, a bronze skinned man with silver hair pulled back and wearing Senior Enchanter robes. "My apologies Enchanter Rolund" mumbled Pierre. Rolund smiled gently at his charges. "It wont be further now till we reach the edge of the forest, then we can make camp for the night."

"Will we be able to really begin a new life in Tevinter Master Rolund? Will we really be free?" inquired the young mage that had fallen. Rolund regarded her with his dark eyes, flashing a momentary lapse of concern before relaxing into the kind smile he now bore. "Lina my dear, you know as well as I that the life of a mage is difficult. We spend our entire lives being persecuted by the Chantry and feared by our fellow man. I plan on joining the Tevinter mages and studying under them. So yes we can." Lina grinned, her ears drooping as they did when she was excited about something. She began walking ahead of the group, turning and walking backwards to speak to her fellow escapees. "I suppose anything will be better than living in the Circle" she considered. "I plan on-" Lina was suddenly blasted off her feet. She flew over her friends' heads, landing hard on the ground. Rolund backed away from the area, raising his staff. "Its a glyph of repulsion! Everyone staves out, and to me!" The group quickly drew their staffs, each looking around fearfully. "Wh-wh-who's out there?! Show yourself templar!" shouted Pierre, gripping his whitewood staff so tightly his knuckles were as white as the staff itself.

"I am no templar, maleficar scum" a voice, almost as soft as the wind uttered. Rolund mumbled an incantation under his breath and raised a spell shield around himself and his charges. His eyes darted around the dark background of the forest, straining to see anything that moved. "I, Rolund, Senior Enchanter of the Ferelden Circle of Magic, order you to show yourself at once!" The voice laughed mockingly, coldly. "You gave up that title when you defied the Chantry's laws maleficar scum. It does not move me."

Suddenly from the darkness, two eyes appeared, glowing brightly as lyrium. A tall muscular man stepped forward from the shadows. He wore a black battlemage's hood with golden glyph symbols etched into it. His armor and boots appeared to be made of drakeskin, dyed black with more golden glyph symbols. His gloves were leather, but had a glow around the hands as if they had lyrium woven into them. On his back he carried a sword of Qunari make, its blade solid at the bottom and splitting into two at the halfway mark, its edges serrated. The blue lyrium glyphs carved into the blade shone brightly in the night, giving the blade an ethereal glow. His arms, legs, and neck had long blue marks that glowed like his sword, the mark of lyrium branded into his flesh.

"Who are you?! Why do you hunt us?!" screamed Pierre as he helped Lina to her feet. The figure regarded them coldly, the lyrium in his eyes giving his gaze a surreal chill. "Do you not know me maleficar?" he asked. Rolund raised his staff. "You will not threaten these children Spirit Hunter! Your quarrel is with me alone. Let them go" The Hunter regaled the Enchanter with his ice gaze. "I do not allow apostates to escape from me. You know this well Rolund. You remember what happened to your lover when she tried to escape me." "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF HER!" yelled Rolund. He waved his staff and sent a lightning bolt at the hunter. He quickly drew his sword and swatted the bolt into the sky. He sent a chilling smile towards the group of runaway mages. "If you shall not go peacefully, I will be forced to slay you"

"Attack!" shouted Rolund. Two of the mages drew their staves and sent fire and ice towards the Hunter. He raised his left hand and moved it in a circular motion, the magical energies disappeared into the fade. He then sent a purple bolt of spirit energy towards the mage that cast the ice spell. It blasted him backwards, he slammed hard into a tree and crumpled to the ground. The mage who cast the fire spell swung her stave towards the hunter, launching into a much practiced routine with her stave twirling it around with all her strength trying to land a blow. The Hunter expertly parried all of her attacks with his sword. He forced her back with a counterattack, then leapt into the air, twirling into a swing. His momentum sliced her stave in half, then leaned forward as he ran her through with his sword.

He grunted as an ice shard pierced his shoulder, he turned and saw Rolund, Pierre, and Lina casting their most powerful elemental spells at him. He cast a Crushing Prison on Pierre, he screamed as the telekinetic energy crushed his ribs. He dodged a stonefist attack from Lina, rolling along the ground. He traced a glyph in the air with his sword and sent it toward Lina. The ground around her glowed blue, and she collapsed as she starting bleeding from her nose and ears. Rolund screamed in fear and anger, and slammed his staff to the ground. A blast of telekinetic energy blasted the hunter backwards. He stumbled a few steps backward, and Roland moved in. He swung his staff and caught the hunter in the stomach. He twirled again and caught him in the knee with a followup blow. As he raised his hand to perform a killing curse, the hunters arm tattoos glowed brightly as the thrust it forward into Rolund's chest. Rolund dropped his staff as the Hunter grasped his heart inside his chest. The Hunter stood up and stared into Rolunds eyes as the life drained out of him. "Find Peace at the Maker's side apostate." Rolund spit blood as his eyes clouded over. "Maker...curse...you..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Move faster! Your bladework is slow and clumsy, and the filthy mages will exploit that." The Hunter grunted as he parried Knight Commander Gregoir's blow with his shield, then lunged forward. Gregoir easily sidestepped his blade then brought the blunt end of his sword down on the Hunter's head. He collapsed in a heap at the Knight Commander's feet. Gregoir walked over to the tray of waterskins that the Tranquil servants had brought in and took a long drought. "Get up Xander. You weakness is due to your lack of commitment to the Maker." Xander rose to his feet, for the briefest moment considering blasting Gregoir with his spirit magic. Instead he stood and began practicing his sword motions, going through all 150 templar fighting forms. Gregoir watched his hunter twirl his magical sword through the air with a natural grace that he didnt have when he first started learning how to use a sword. "That is enough for today. The rest of the day is yours."

Xander walked into his living space, which once again bore the marks of magical vandalism from the other circle mages and apprentices. He shook his head, and began cleaning it up. He was used to this by now, he knew why the other mages hated him, and to be honest he couldn't really blame them. They knew he existed to hunt them when they ran from the Circle. He absently traced one of his lyrium tattoos as his mind thought about the hunt from the night before. The terror and pain in the elven mage's eyes as he drained her mana with his neutralization glyph. The moan the boy gave as he died from the crushing prison spell. The death in Rolunds eyes as he crushed his heart in his fist. He sat down wearily in front of his mirror, where the words "DIE TRAITOR SCUM" were scrawled. He put his head in his hands and wept as he always did. He wept for the mages he captured and brought back to be made tranquil. He wept for the mages he killed. He wept for himself. Oh Maker, please forgive me.

He was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when a young mage apprentice warily approached the entrance to his quarters. "P-p-p-pardon m-me ser. I-I-I w-w-w-was instruct-t-ted to b-b-bring this-s-s t-t-to y-y-you." Xander smiled as he looked at the young girl. He vaguely remembered how nervous he was when he first came to the Tower, how intimidated he was by the Senior Enchanters. "Did someone place a Stammer Hex on you my dear?" he asked kindly. The girl paled as she dropped the envelope she was carrying. "N-n-no I-i..." "Its ok," Xander said. "I can sense the hex in you. Here let me dispell it." As he raised his hand, the apprentice's eyes widened in terror and she turned and ran away. Xander sighed as he picked up the envelope the lass had dropped. It bore the seal of the First Enchanter. Irving and Gregoir had sent for him.

He walked down the Great hallway that led towards the First Enchanter's study. He passed by Irving's star pupil, a young elven mage named Alim. He was walking along with a tall brown skinned warrior clad in silver armor. Xander nodded respectfully at both, the warrior nodded back, Alim merely sneered. Xander shook his head and continued on his way. He entered the First Enchanter's study and saw that he and Gregoir were wearing similar looks of worry. "You sent for me?" Irving looked up at Xander, his eyes a mixture of pity and apprehension. "We have a situation that requires your immediate attention. One of our apprentices is accused of practicing blood magic, and is planning on working with one of the Chantry sisters to destroy his phylactery." Xander's eyes widened. "So you want me to eliminate him now?" "No" said Irving. "You will follow them and get proof of their plot and then deal with them accordingly." "Very well Knight Commander. I shall go and prepare myself for the hunt." He bowed to both the Knight Commander and the First Enchanter and strode out of the room.

Irving watched sadly as his former pupil walked out of the room. His heart ached as he remembered the way the boy had screamed and cried as the Templars marked his skin with pure lyrium, how the boys voice was colder than he had ever heard it the night he swore fealty to the Chantry and the Templars to hunt mages that ran away, the dead look in his eyes that he had when he brought his first captives back to the circle from his first Hunt. He sighed as he contemplated his plan. Irving knew that sacrifices had to be made in order for the mages to have a future. He just hoped that Duncan would make the choice that he needed him to.


	3. Chapter 3

"I will go and retrieve this rod." Xander's eyes widened as he turned over the conversation he just heard in his mind. Jowan and Lily, the newest Chantry initiate had convinced Irvings apprentice Alim to help them break into the phylactery chamber and destroy his phylactery. He couldn't believe that Alim would go through with this, considering that he had just recently passed his Harrowing. He shook his head as he slipped out of the Chantry and went back to his quarters. He picked up his longsword and examined it. He had seen Qunari Arishoks carrying much bigger versions of swords that looked like his, and knew that they were created for use against the mages the Qunari called Saarebas. The runes carved into it gleamed in the candlelight. He knew that they offered some protection against hostile magic. His heart sank as he saw the dried blood at the end from the mage girl he killed the night before. He knew in his head that what he was doing was right, that he was doing the Maker's work, but his heart always made him wonder. Greagoir had struck him the first time he had asked this question and berated him for not having strong enough faith. Whenever he brought a mage back alive, Greagoir and the other templars would demand to know why he didnt kill them outright. Xander shook his head, and put on his armaments. He placed his sword in the sheath on his back and glanced over at his staff. It was a dark ebony staff with lyrium woven into it, it had taken the tranquil a fortnight just to perfect the amount of lyrium within the wood without compromising the sturdiness. He personally preferred the staff he had used as an apprentice, but it had been taken from him when he received his lyrium markings and swore his Hunter Fealty. He strode out of his room and headed straight for the basement.

As he made his way down the hallway, sounds of battle reached his ears. He hurried forward and came across a strange sight, suits of armor lay on the ground bearing marks of magical damage. He could sense the traces of offensive spells used, although he wasn't advanced enough to ascertain exactly which spells were cast. He couldnt sense any traces of demonic possession, so he had no idea why Jowan and Alim would attack statues of armor. He continued on, stepping over bodies of Deepstalkers, some of them slain by magic, others by a blade. He finally reached the phylactery chamber through a hole blasted through the wall of the basement vault where he saw Alim strike down a suit of armor wielding a mace with a stonefist spell. Jowan turned and saw Xander. "Lim its the Hunter!" Alim spun his staff behind him as he turned to face him. "Jowan, take Lily and get the hell out of here!" "No Lim, I'll fight him with you!" Jowan gripped his staff tightly in his hand, his phylactery in his trembling left hand. Lily stepped forward armed with a dagger and shield. Alim's ears lowered as his eyes narrowed. "Jowan get out of here now. I'll deal with this traitor." Jowan grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her with him as he fled the phylactery chamber. Xander and Alim faced each other, malice in their eyes. "You will not deny my friend his freedom Hunter scum" growled Alim as he flicked his staff. A fireball surged forward, burning with heat. Xander quickly cast a spell shield around himself. The force of the fireball colliding with the shield knocked him off his feet, but the fireball disappeared into the fade. He crashed into the floor but rolled backwards with the momentum and stood up as he unsheathed his sword. Alim twirled his staff and sent a flurry of ice shards at Xander. He swung his sword and sliced three of them out of the air, but one pierced his left leg. Alim moved in and caught Xander with a follow up blow to the wounded leg. He buckled down to one knee, and Alim swung his staff again, but the blow aiming for the Hunter's head was parried by his sword. He blasted Alim with a jagged purple spirit bolt and his body corkscrewed as he flew through the air. Xander grunted as he pulled the ice shard from his leg and used a minor healing spell to close the wound.

Alim shakily got to his feet, leaning on his staff for support. He touched the back of his head where it had slammed against the stone wall, his fingers came back sticky with blood. His rage blossomed and he fired a blast of electrical energy. Xander raised his sword and blocked the attack from hitting his body, straining to hold it back as Alim pressed the attack and increased the force. The sword grew hot under the spell, and Xander's fingers were burning under the white-hot heat. His lyrium tattoos glowed as he tapped into their powers, and lowered his sword as he phased his body so that the spell passed through him harmlessly. Alims eyes widened as he saw Xander phase back into a solid form. He then bared his teeth as he sent another blast of lightning in his direction. Xander ducked, his hair standing on end as the electricity passed over him. He brought his hands together and sent an orb of arcane energy at Alim. It hit him in the midsection, and he fell to his knees as the curse began to work. Alim began to convulse, and then fell unconscious. Xander quickly dispelled the Walking Bomb curse he cast before it killed the young elf, then cast a force field on him so that he would be paralyzed. He sheathed his sword and quickly hurried back up to the main floor.

He got there just in time to see Jowan activate his blood magic and cast a spell to take down Irving, Greagoir, and a contingent of templars. He drew his sword, but before he could cast a spell, Jowan sent a wicked blood spell at him that knocked him down. Xander staggered back to his feet as Jowan ran out of the hall. Irving and Greagoir helped him get steady and Greagoir demanded that Lily be brought before him. She wept as Gregoir condemned her for aiding a blood mage and sentenced her to Aeonar.. Gregoir then turned his attention to Xander, berating him for allowing Jowan to escape. As he raised his hand to strike him, a hand grabbed it from behind. "Knight Commander, if I may" said the silver clad warrior that Xander saw earlier. "I'm not only looking for mages to join the king's army, I'm also recruiting for the Grey Wardens. Irving spoke highly of this mage and I hereby conscript him into the Grey Wardens." Gregoir's eyes popped out of his head as he stared at Irving and snatched his hand out of the Warden's grip. "YOU DID WHAT?!" he bellowed. "You will not have my Hunter, his sacred duties must be done!" Xander looked at the Warden, who was eyeing Greagoir with a slight smirk. "The right of conscription states otherwise Knight Commander. Worse things plague this world than rougue mages, and you know this. This mage is needed." Irving's arms folded across his chest "He has served the Circle well. Do we not reward dedication? Because of him we have a rogue initiate and conspirator captured." Gregoir looked at the Warden, at Irving, and at Xander. "Do not think I dont see through your plan Irving" he snarled. "You think by making the Hunter a Warden that it will make your lives easier. But rest assured that we will find another hunter amongst the apprentices." He looked at Xander with disgust. "You're a Warden now boy. Get out of my tower and my sight. Irving we shall discuss your part in this later" He motioned to his Templars and they stomped out of the hall. Xander looked at Irving. "So am I to be a Grey Warden?" "Yes child. Be grateful. Few have the opportunity that you do. Do not waste it." Irving nodded respectfully to both men and left the hall. Xander turned to face the Warden warrior. "Thank you ser. My name is Xander, and I am sworn to your service"

"Hello Xander. I am Duncan, the Warden Commander of Ferelden. Come, your new life awaits."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** **Thank you to all you beautiful people who have been reading my story! Please feel free to leave a review, it'll help me write better stories for you guys!**

Duncan watched his newest recruit out of the corner of his eyes as they made their way to Ostagar. The lyrium made the boy's eyes seem cold, but he could see the sadness in them. "Tell me of yourself, lad", he inquired. "There isnt much to tell ser. I am a Hunter of the Chantry. I exist to capture or kill blood mages or mages that have turned away from the Maker." said Xander in a monotone practiced cadence. Duncan raised an eyebrow as he surveyed him. "And the lyrium? I thought it killed mages to be exposed to that." Xander absently tranced one of the markings on his left arm with his finger. "It usually does. This isnt pure lyrium, its lyrium that has been magically treated so that it could be branded into my flesh. It enhances my spells and helps me detect magic." Duncan nodded, impressed at the power that Xander possessed. He knew of the dangers that darkspawn emmisaries represented, he himself had recently gotten over a grevious injury from an emissary curse. He hoped that his spells would be equally effective against darkspawn as it was against mages.

They made camp about a day's journey away from Ostagar outside of a small village that had already been abandoned in fear of the advancing horde. Xander twirled his new mahogany Hunter stave that had been fitted with a lyrium enchanted blade on one end of it, and a lyrium crystal on the other end. The staff fired bolts of pure sprit energy, which suited him just fine. He could use his lyrium in his gloves and his skin to increase their power if he needed an extra boost, and the blade was enchanted to block magic attacks just like his sword was, he saw familiar runes carved into the face of the blade, and the edge was serrated. The staff was called MageBinder, because the magical blade secreted a form of Magebane poison, which drained a mage of their mana when it was introduced to their system. Xander found himself liking MageBinder more and more as he swung it around, testing its power. It was perfectly balanced, which suited his preferred up close and personal fluid fighting style. As he twirled it around his head, he slammed it on the ground and sent a wave of Spirit energy along the ground. The wave slammed into a tree and destroyed it, bits of leaves of wood flew about as Xander smiled for what felt like the first time in ages. The darkspawn would never even know what hit them.

They arrived in Ostagar as the sun was at the highest point in the sky the next day. Duncan had been listening to Xander tell him about his life in the tower as they walked down the Imperial Highway, when they looked up and saw a tall man in glistening golden armor, accompanied by two heavily armored guards with the royal crest on their shields. Duncan's eyes widened as he walked up to the man and bowed. "Your Majesty, I wasnt expecting a.." "A royal welcome?"asked the man in golden armor with a warm boyish smile on his face. "Really, I was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun." "Not if I could help it your majesty" said Duncan. "Glorious!" said the King. "I trust this is your new recruit?" "Yes your majesty. King Caillan, this is." "Now Duncan, no need to be formal, we'll be shedding blood together after all. Ho there friend, might I know your name?" Xander looked up into the young King's face. He bowed deeply. "I am Xander your majesty." "Well met! I understand you hail from the Circle. I trust you have some spells to help us in the upcoming battle?" "I will do all I can, of course." "Excellent excellent! Well with all the Grey Wardens at our side, we shall probably beat this Blight today! Now Loghain wishes to bore me with endless talk of strategy. Not sure why we need strategy, with the Wardens at our side! It'll be just like in the tales!" Caillan bounded away towards the royal tents. Duncan watched him walk away, a grim look on his face. "You seem concerned, Commander Duncan." noted Xander. "Do you not share the king's enthusiasm?" "I do not. I fear the king thinks our presence alone makes him invulnerable. At any rate we must proceed with the joining without delay. Find Alistair and the other recruits in the camp and meet me at the Warden tent." Duncan strode away, his sword and dagger clinking gently against his armor as he walked. Although they had only spent three days together, Xander had grown to respect Duncan a great deal. He walked through the camp, taking note of all the people in it. He saw some mages, his senses instantly telling him they were in the fade. He saw one of the Senior Enchanters, an older human woman with her gray hair in a tight bun. She made his gaze and glared coldly for a few seconds before she turned her attention elsewhere. He sighed as he made his way towards the rear of the camp, where he saw one another one of the Senior Enchanters, a transplant from the Circle in Antiva, arguing with a young man with curly brown hair. "Tell the revered mother I will not be harassed in such a manner!" the Enchanter hissed. "Yes, I was harassing you by simply delivering a message." "ENOUGH! I shall speak to the woman if its what she wants." The Enchanter stormed away and his eyes fell on Xander. "Ugh, as if my day couldnt get any worse, they brought the filthy traitor here. Out of my way fool!" His robes whipped behind him as he walked away.

"You know, one thing I like about the Blight is how it brings people together" quipped the young man. Xander chuckled. "As long as they let me know when we gather around a fire and sing friendship and harmony songs so I can stop vomiting long enough to join in" he said. The young man threw his head back and laughed loudly. Xander felt a surge of triumph, no one had ever laughed at his jokes before. The young man was now staring curiously at the long blue glowing lines that decorated Xander's skin. He smiled grimly "Yes, thats lyrium in my skin in case you were wondering Templar" The man's eyes widened "How did you know?" Xander looked meaningfully at the mans hand that was twitching slightly. "Still havent kicked the habit, huh?" The man smiled knowingly. "Duncan said our new recruit was from the Circle, but he never said he was a Hunter. Pleased to meet you, Im Alistair."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Just wanted to let all you beauties know that your reading this is appreciated. Please leave a review so I know how Im doing so I can write something that you guys will enjoy. Also just wanted to let you guys know that this will be the first of a Trilogy I have in mind. I also will start updating this more often for you guys. Everyone enjoy your holiday!**

The Warden recruits made their way through the damp humid Kocari Wilds. Duncan had set them the task of collecting vials of darkspawn blood for their Joining, and to retrieve some documents from an old Warden outpost. Xander's eyes darted around as his senses registered faint traces of magic. As they came around a bend, he heard Allistair drawing his sword. "I sense some darkspawn up ahead." he said quietly. Daveth, a cutpurse Duncan had recruited pulled two old looking daggers from his back, as Jory, the knight from Redcliffe pulled a greatsword out. Xander narrowed his eyes as he pulled his stave from his back. As they entered a clearing, they saw a group of ten darkspawn. Huge, grotesque monsters, their rotting flesh reminded Xander of the effects of an old Tevinter curse he had read about. Some of the darkspawn were about the size of dwarves, while the others were human sized. All were armed with wicked looking swords, bows, and daggers. As they surveyed the group of Wardens, they let out a collective feral growl as they charged the group, attempting to overwhelm them with their numbers.

Xander backed off as a Hurlock swung his sword, attempting to decapitate him. The darkspawn growled as it led with its shield, pushing him back. When the Hurlock attempted to follow with another sword strike, his dirty rusted blade met the shining blade of MageBinder. Mage and monster dueled back and forth, Xander twirling his stave as he parried the darkspawn's clumsy strikes. He forced the darkspawn's sword out of its hands with a strike, then struck the darkspawn with the blunt end of his stave. Its dark blood spattered as the lyrium crystal slammed into its head, and it fell to the ground. Xander then ran the Hurlock through with the blade. A genlock let out a phlegmy cry when it saw its brethren fall, and ran and Xander brandishing two wicked looking daggers. Xander, not used to a short opponent wielding daggers, had trouble parrying the strikes and suffered a cut to his hand. The darkspawn let out a cry of glee, and moved in for the kill. Xander parried the death stab, hit the genlock with a forearm to the face, then thrust his fist forward. The lyrium on his arm glowed brightly as it became transparent and passed straight through the genlock's body. It fell with a hard thud, dead. Xander looked down at his arm, now covered in the black darkspawn blood. He pulled out the flask that Duncan had given him and filled it to the brim with darkspawn blood, then cast a healing spell to close the wound on his injured hand. Luckily, the wound was on his other hand so none of the ichor got in the wound and infected him with the taint. He looked as Jory was knocked to the ground by a hurlock's shield from behind. As the hurlock raised its mace to crush Jory's head, Xander twirled his staff and blasted the hurlock with spirit energy bolts. It staggered back a few steps as its flesh burned from its chest. It glared at Xander and weakly growled. He smiled evily and blasted the dying hurlock with a purple spirit bolt, on impact the hurlock exploded in a shower of black blood, its entrails and limbs flying feet in the air before landing on the ground. Jory looked up at Xander with bewilderment on his face. Xander walked over and offered his hand to help Jory up. Jory looked at his hand with fear before scurrying to his feet and retrieving his sword which had landed several feet away from him. Xander shook his head in amazement.

They finally made their way to the old abandoned Warden outpost, battling waves of darkspawn and the wild animals of the forest. Alistair found himself becoming more and more impressed by Xander's skill as they overcame the twisted creatures. He whistled quietly as he saw Xander stab a hurlock in the stomach, grab it by the face and whisper a spell, and push it toward its charging brethern. The flesh melted off of the darkspawns face, and it exploded. The charging darkspawn were instantly killed in the blast. He nodded approvingly as he saw Xander decapitate a genlock with his staff blade after trapping it in a crushing prison. He found himself hoping that if only one could survive the Joining, it would be the young Hunter. Alistair was brought out of his reverie by an excited shout from Daveth. "Alistair, we found a chest!" The young warden walked over to where Daveth stood, next to him was an old weather beaten chest. Daveth knelt down and touched the chest, and suddenly he was blasted back off his feet. Blood ran from his nose and mouth as he convulsed and seized. Xander ran over and cast a healing spell, but it seemed to only make Daveth seize and convulse harder. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he let out a gargly breath as he died. "Maker have mercy!" yelled Jory. Xander closed Daveth's eyes as he surveyed the chest. He couldnt sense any more magical wards on the chest, so he opened it and removed the treaties. He looked up at Alistair. "We need to get back now." Alistair nodded numbly, still looking at Daveths body, the blood slowly dripping from his mouth and nose onto the floor. Allistair carried the treaties, while Xander and Jory carried Daveth's body. None of them saw the hooded figure in blood red robes watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

"From this moment forth Jory, you are a Grey Warden" Jory took the goblet from Duncan with shaking hands as he peered at the dark rotten darkspawn blood. The smell made him gag slightly as he tilted it upward and took a deep draught. Immediately, he began convulsing and choking, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to his knees. Xander stared as Jory gasped futilely for air. Duncan and Alistair bowed their heads. "I am sorry Jory" intoned Duncan, as the young knight died. He refilled the goblet with the blood from Xander's flask and held it toward the young mage. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good. From this moment forth Xander, you are a Grey Warden." Xander took a deep draught of the darkspawn blood, and gagged on the rotten taste. Immediately, a dragon came forth in his mind. The smell of its rotten flesh filled his nostrils, the heat of its flame breath seemed to burn not only his skin, but his soul. Its evil voice filled his ear, commanding him to obey. He felt his strength ebbing as the dragon's roar continued, but he would fight that monster with all the strength in him. His vision faded to black as he made out a faint whisper in his head. You will fall Hunter.

He woke up with a splitting headache. Allistair reached down to help him up as Duncan smiled gently. "It is over. Welcome." Xander struggled to his feet as he felt a change within him. His magic felt stronger, and his perceptions were higher. "Thank you Duncan. I shall serve as faithfully as I can" Alistair came forward carrying a chain with a pendant that contained the blood from the Joining. "For you, as a reminder to remember those who didnt make it." Xander placed the chain around his neck, as Duncan informed him about the strategy meeting that he would be attending. He walked towards the Grey Warden camp and almost bumped into a young elven mage. "Pardon me ser, I..." her eyes narrowed as she realized who he was. "I have permission to be here, scum!" Xander sighed. "I am a Grey Warden now, you need not fear me." She sneered at him as she walked away. Alistair's eyes widened, but said nothing. The two junior wardens made their way to the Grey Warden camp to rest and wait for Duncan to return from his meeting. Alistair took out his longsword and began sharpening it, while Xander began to polish his staff. Alistair gave a low whistle as he surveyed Magebinder. "That is an impressive staff." Xander shrugged. "It has served me well so far. This staff wont last long in battle though. Not too many maleficar carry swords and maces." he smiled grimly. "I'll have to get one of the Tranquil to apply a lyrium silverite coating." He got up and headed towards the mage camp. "I'll be back in a moment."

He returned to the Warden camp, with the new and improved stave which he decided to christen SoulFang. It was now completely covered with silverite metal with lyrium runes carved into it, now the staff was useful against sword attacks. The lyrium crystal had been encased in a silverite orb, and the blade had been sharpened. The magebane poison had been removed and replaced with an ancient Tevinter recipe that one of the other Wardens had given him that was effective against the darkspawn. The staff had a permanent slight glow, reacting to the lyrium in his skin. He also changed out of his Hunter gear, and changed into Grey Warden battlemage gear, blue hood with the white griffon emblem, blue and white lyrium enhanced leather armor with the griffon emblem on the front. He kept his lyrium gloves and his Magus War boots. Duncan returned and nodded approvingly at his newest recruit. He began to explain the plan that they had discussed during the war conference. Alistair and Xander would go to the Tower Of Ishal and light the beacon, which would signal Teryn Loghain's men to attack from cover. The three Wardens bowed their heads in quick prayer to the Maker, then Duncan hurried to join the other Senior wardens on the front lines in battle.

Alistair and Xander made their way to the Tower, where they found it overrun with darkspawn. Alistair engaged a group of Genlocks, while Xander battled a Hurlock Alpha. The towering creature was heavily armored and wielded a sword in one hand and a mace in another. Sparks flew as Xander parried the creatures heavy blows with SoulFang. He twirled the staff and hit the Alpha in the stomach with the blunt end of his staff. The blow clanged off the heavy armor, and the Alpha headbutted Xander to the ground. He rolled out of the way of the creatures follow up blow with his sword, then fired a spirit bolt that knocked it down. He twirled his staff and stabbed the creature in the neck with it, then twisted the staff to release some of the poison into the creature. It let out a series of phlegmy yells as it was liguified from the inside out. Alistair decapitated the last genlock and looked over as the Alpha was reduced to black goo leaking out of the armor. Xander grinned malevolently at his Warden brother. "Nasty bit of business, that Warden poison." Alistair laughed. "Would you rather it turn them into daisies?" "Remind me to get the recipe from Stroud later" grunted Xander as he cast a crushing prison on a Genlock. Alistair ran a Hurlock through with his sword, then pushed the body off with his shield. "Lets get to that beacon."

They made their way through the first and second levels of the tower, saving two of the soldiers from Cailans army from Shrieks, shadow like creatures that attacked with lightning quick speed and poison claws. Xander fired bolts of spirit energy from his staff from a distance, slamming his staff on the ground and releasing a spirit energy wave that killed one, while Alistair bashed another one to the ground with his shield and stomped and crushed its head under his boot. One of the soldiers pulled a darkspawn arrow out of his shoulder, and the other one wiped darkspawn blood from his daggers. "Our thanks stranger" said the warrior with the arrow wound, picking up his greatsword off the ground. Xander noticed that both of them looked alike. The rogue flicked the rest of the blood of his daggers then sheathed them. "Damn spawn blood is hard to get off. Kind of reminds me of my lady in Lothering" he grinned. He held out his hand. "Thanks for the help wardens. Hawke, and this is my brother Carver." The group exchanged handshakes and pleasantries. "We are making our way to the top of this tower to light the beacon for Loghain's forces." said Xander. "We could use some help." "Sure thing, captain shiny stick." said Hawke. Alistair snickered, and Carver rolled his eyes. "We would be honored to fight with you Wardens" he said. And I apologize for my brothers lack of manners. Xander chuckled, then pulled his staff where it was embedded in a darkspawn's chest. "Onward then."

The group made their way to the top, battling waves of darkspawn. Hawke and his brother proved themselves more than capable combatants. Hawke was fluid like water on the battle field, his daggers flashing as he sliced darkspawn throats, tendons, and joints. Carver was like a large tree, slashing his way through darkspawn with his greatsword. Xander and Alistair used might and magic to fell a group of darkspawn that tried to surround and overwhelm them. Xander dispelled an emissary's flaming weapons spell, which alighted all of its comrades' weapons with magical fire, then blasted it with a spirit bolt. The emissary flew back and landed hard on its back. Xander phased his hand through the emissary's chest and crushed its spine. Hawke's mouth dropped open. "Im pretty sure I'll never see that trick ever again" he mumbled to himself as he stabbed a hurlock through the jaw. They climbed the stairs to the roof and found a monstrous ogre, towering 12 stories above them and eating the body of a tower guard. Xander twirled his staff and began blasting the ogre with spirit energy while Alistair, Carver, and Hawke attacked the creatures legs. Xander cast a Walking Bomb curse on the ogre, then followed it with a crushing prison. The might of the crushing prison was not enough to mobilize the ogre as it pounded the earth with its giant fists. Hawke threw a dagger into the ogres eye, it roared as it tried to remove it. Its giant hands only pushed to dagger deeper into the beast's skull. Xander then focused his spirit blasts on the creature's wounded eye, then fired a Spirit Strike that pushed the knife clean through the beasts head. The ogre wobbled as black blood ran from the entry and exit wounds, then stumbled as Carver and Alistair drove their swords into it's ankle tendons. Xander's lyrium glowed, as he drew from its power and focused it into the staff. He twirled it and then made a slashing motion towards the ogre. A purple spirit blast in the shape of a sharp scythe flew towards the ogre and severed its head off. Xander leaned forward and put all his weight on his staff as the energy to power that spell had left him weakened. "Carver, remind me to tell Bethany to learn that razzle dazzle when we get home." quipped Hawke. Xander laughed weakly as he stumbled over to the beacon. He whispered a quick spell, and a spark formed in the hay of the beacon and ignited it. The three warriors peered out of the window, trying to see if Loghain's forces had charged from cover. Alistair turned to face Xander. "I think that they are g-" his voice stopped abruptly as he felt the same cold tingling sensation at the base of his skull that Xander felt. The door to the room burst open as a wave of darkspawn entered, firing arrows and throwing daggers. Xander felt the first three pierce his chest and left shoulder, and he fell heavily to the ground. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the brightest flash of red...


	7. Chapter 7

_He was naked, strung up by his wrists in the Tower basement. Greagoir held the whip as he surveyed his barely conscious body. "Magic is meant-" he paused as he lashed him across the abdomen. "To serve man" another lash across the back. "And never" a lash to the left leg. "Rule over him" a lash to the back again. He came around and grabbed his face in his hand, and began to yell, but his voice was not Gregoir's. Instead the voice of the archdemon spewed forth. "I have seen your soul, and it belongs to me. You will fail Hunter. Your lands will burn, your people will die, and I will bring darkness. And you will despair in your failure, and then I shall kill you slowly and painfully." And his mind was filled with fire and screams, and evil laughter._

He work up with a start, sweating profusely. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark. He could smell the rich earthy smell of the forest, and hear the animals prowling around looking for a meal. He winced as he sat up completely, the wounds in his chest still sore from the darkspawn. Xander realized that he was naked, and that his wounds were dressed and bandaged. He looked around, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness and realized that he was in a tent. He reached out with his senses, trying to detect any mages, but could not pinpoint anything. He slowly got out of the bedroll he was in and saw his armor on the ground, but not his staff. He dressed as quickly as possible, then exited the tent. He saw a fire, and three other tents. He searched the first one, and it was empty. He searched the second one, and found Alistair sleeping deeply. His fellow warden had a bandage around a head wound, and his sword arm completely wrapped up. Xander felt panic rise up in his head, but pushed it down as he tried to formulate a plan. He exited the tent and sat by the fire, staring into it as he considered options. "Your friend will live" he heard a sultry voice say. He stood up and saw the speaker, and hastily stifled a gasp of surprise.

She was tall, about an inch shorter than him. Her hair was dark with streaks of red in it, and she wore it tied back in a ponytail. She wore a blood red tunic with a hood on it, cut low and showing a fair amount of her generous cleavage. She had a black leather plate underneath her tunic around her midsection and the outer part of her midsection was covered with a dragonskin corset. Her blood red drakeskin boots came up slightly above her knees, and her tunic split down the sides, showing her thick thighs and teasing a view of her ample buttocks. She wore a black leather gauntlet on her left hand, with a bright blood red gem in the middle. Xander could see the hilt of a longsword on her back, but found himself staring at the red lyrium tattoos that adorned her arms and legs. She raised a finely arched eyebrow and smirked, staring at him with her beautiful red eyes. "See something you like?" she purred. Xander swallowed hard as blue eyes met red. "Who are you?" he asked. The woman smiled condescendingly at him. "You Fereldans have a strange way of showing gratitude. I saved your worthless life Hunter. That makes it mine." Xander narrowed his eyes as he wondered why he couldnt sense her magic. "My life is my own, maiden. I dont pledge it to people I dont know." Her smile grew colder. "You have to earn the right to ask me my name. And stop trying to sense my magic. Its not nice, and it wont work." He took a step backward. He didnt want to fight this woman, at least not without a staff. He had been trained in hand to hand combat, but it wasnt his strong suit. "You seem to know a lot about me and my powers." "Oh I know much you dont know Hunter. You think your precious Chantry invented marking the skin of the powerful with lyrium?" she mockingly asked as her lyrium glowed slightly. Xander's lyrium glowed as his anger rose. "Either explain yourself, or-" his sentence died in his throat as she walked close and stood directly in front of him. Her eyes were a mixture of contempt and amusement as she looked at him. "You'd kill me Hunter?" she purred. Xander tried to get his mind under control as he looked at her. "What do you want from me?" he whispered. She stepped back and smiled. "My name is Ashna, and I am from the mountains of Tevinter." "Why cant I sense your magic?" he asked. Ashna raised an eyebrow coyly. "Because I am a Wyvern Witch." Xander's eyes widened. "A Dragonblood mage" he mumbled. Ashna rolled her eyes. "You Fereldans love to label someone who doesnt follow your precious chantry as an apostate or blood mage, dont you? Yes, I drunk the blood of a dragon and it fused with my mana. Thats why my lyrium is red." Xander remembered reading about the order of Wyvern Witches and Mages, about how they ruled the Tevinter Imperium for many years before being driven to the mountains by the Archons. He knew also that over the years they had become a race of nomads, forced to migrate as the dragons did. Ashna walked over to the fire and sat down. "My clan came to Ferelden because we heard rumors of a High Dragon coming here." Xander sat down with her, and saw that her eyes seemed a little sadder. "We made camp in the mountains south of here, when we were attacked by the darkspawn. My father, my brother, my friends were all cut down. My sister and mother were taken by the creatures. I was the only survivor." She closed her eyes, getting her emotions under control. "I followed the horde here, and then I've been following you since I saw you in the-" Her eyes narrowed as she stood up. "I hear something". Xander was so engrossed with her story that he didnt register the tingling at the base of his skull. "Darkspawn" he muttered.

Xander turned to Xeneya. "I need my staff" he whispered. "I used it to prop my tent up" she whispered back. Xander rolled his eyes as a group of genlocks and and two Alphas wielding mauls entered the camp. Ashna smiled ravenously. "Allow me" she whispered as she drew her sword. She let out a loud war cry as she drew her sword. Xander was reminded of the Saw Swords that Tevinter warriors used, the blade was wide at the top and serrated at the edge with red runes enscribed on the blade. Ashna ran her finger along the blade, and a streak of blood remained. The runes in the sword glowed, and then the blade was burning with a dark red flame. She let out another war cry as she charged the darkspawn. She launched a fireball at the group, two of the genlocks were blasted back and began crying out as mystical flames illuminated them from within as their very souls burned. She reached behind her with her non sword hand pulled out a red chakram. She flung it at the third genlock as she ran and it ignited with flames as it spun in the air, leaving a fiery trail in its wake. It decapitated the genlock and the creatures body ignited. A hurlock alpha growled as she reached it and swung its maul in a deadly arc, attempting to crush the beautiful mage warrior's ribs. Ashna dropped to her knees, her momentum carrying her forward as she leaned back and dodged the monster's blow. Her mystical chakram flew back to her hand and she caught it and in one motion sliced at the alpha's ankle tendons as she slid past it. It dropped to one knee and bellowed in pain. She pushed up to her feet and spun, leading with her sword. The alphas head rolled off into the darkness as it was cleanly cut from its body. The body fell forward with a thud as she sheathed her weapons. She looked down with anger blazing in her eyes and spit on the alpha's body.

Xander retrieved his staff and was pleased to see it was undamaged. He quickly grabbed it and engaged the other Alpha in battle. He parried the evil creatures lead blow with its maul, then used the blade to cleave the maul in two. He spun and blasted a genlock attempting to backstab him with a spirit strike, the magical purple bolt passing through the creature's midsection. He spun back towards the alpha and using the momentum brought SoulFang's blade across its throat. The creature gurgled as black blood flowed from the gap in its throat, feebly trying to stem the flow of ichor with its hands but succumbing to its mortal wound. The two lyrium marked arcane warriors regarded each other with a newfound sense of respect. "That was a chakram you used." quipped Xander. "Those are forbidden to be used by mages in Thedas." Ashna smiled mockingly. "So you can escort me to the nearest Chantry and I can atone for my sins." Xander smiled. "So, how did you know those darkspawn were coming?" she queried. "I am a Grey Warden, and one of our abilities is that we can sense darkspawn." Ashna's eyes widened. "So you plan on stopping this Blight?" Xander sighed. "It's my duty now. I have to try." Ashna nodded. "Well I'm coming with you. These creatures butchered my clan, and they will pay for that. Plus you'll probably get killed without me, and what would all the free mages do?" Xander flinched at her mention of his Hunter duties, but didnt press the issue and nodded. "Im going to check on Alistair. His injuries look bad. He's probably not going to be able to use his sword arm for a while. We need to move as soon as he's well enough to travel."

Ashna let out a breath as she watched Xander duck into the other Warden's tent. She had been impressed by the fluid way he used his martial abilities and his magic to slay those darkspawn. It was a damn shame that all that power was wasted serving those hyprocritical Chantry cows. Hopefully he wouldnt annoy her too much with his bullshit about the Maker and Andraste and all that crap that these Thedas people believed in. She would be damned if her magic would serve anyone but herself and her clan. By the blood of the dragon, she swore that she would not rest until the darkspawn all burned under her blood fire fury. And if the Wardens got in her way, they would burn too.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I've had a couple of folks ask why I decided to write out Morrigan. To be honest, she was one of my least favorite characters in DA:O, and Ashna allows me to have some more original elements, and she will be a central figure in not only this story, but the trilogy I have planned for Xander. I've also written a one-shot featuring her as the central character, and if you want me to publish it, let me know. Keep those reviews coming they really help a lot, and stay beautiful!**

_**Grand Cathedral, Val Royeaux, Orlais**_

The Divine Mother Justinia IV sat on her massive marble throne, her frail body draped in her holy robe and headdress. Her dark brown eyes surveyed first the piece of parchment she held in her hand, then the Templars kneeling in front of her. "Are you certain of this? There is a blight threatening Fereldan, and my Fereldan Hunter has been conscripted into the Wardens?" "Yes, Divine Mother" intoned the lead Templar, a woman with short hair and stern features. "This information has come straight from Knight Commander Greagoir from the Ferelden Circle. Justinia closed her eyes for a moment as if in prayer, then opened them back. "And an initiate of our faith was caught conspiring with a blood mage?" "Yes Divine Mother" said the same Templar. Justinia's eyes narrowed. "This is unacceptable. Greagoir has been lax in his holy duties to keep the mages in the Maker's light. The initiate will be executed. As for the Hunter, he cannot be allowed to live. Send the Venatoré from Aeonar to find him and kill him.  
Use the blood from his phylactery. Go now!" The Templars raised to their feet, and came forward and kissed the Divine's ring before bowing and exiting the throne room to carry out the Divine Mother's orders. Justinia turned to the Tranquil at the left of her throne and spoke to him. "Scribe a message to all the Grand Clerics in Thedas. Inform them that henceforth, the Templars now have absolute authority over the circles. The First Enchanters will now answer to their respective Knight Commanders." The emotionless mage bowed and left the throne room. "It is the Maker's will that magic be controlled. It shall not be out of control under my watch." she whispered to herself.

_**Lothering**_

Xander, Ashna, and Alistair made their way into the highway that led into Lothering. They had waited another day while Alistair recovered from his wounds from the Tower, as well as his grief and anguish over what had happened to their order. He was initially suspicious of Ashna, his Templar training kicking in, making him not trust a non Circle mage from Tevinter using illegal weapons. Xander spoke to him at length and finally convinced Alistair to grudgingly accept her help, although her flippant attitude toward him made it difficult. Although his two companions had agreed to work together, Xander was not sure about the stability of their relationship. He was also struggling internally between his duties as a Hunter, and his new duties as a Warden. The doubts that he had had before were returning even more now that he had met Ashna. They had particularly been plaguing him after the conversation they had last night. He was practicing with his staff while he took watch when he heard her sharpening her chakrams. He walked over to her tent and saw her running her mystical weapons along a piece of polished stone in order to keep the blades true. She continued her methodical work, not acknowledging his presence. He cleared his throat, and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Xander found himself drawn again into those mesmerizing fire red eyes of hers. He was thankful that it was too dark for her to see him blush as he thought about the rest of her body and the graceful way she moved in combat. She was the first mage that he knew that didnt hate his existence, and that made him feel good. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Ive never encountered magic like yours before. I've never seen fire afflict the way yours did." She gave him a condescending smile. "Tsk tsk Xander" she chided. "Its not nice to ask a mage her secrets." He blushed even harder. "I didnt mean any disrespect, I just-" She laughed then, and her laugh was surprisingly pleasant to Xander. Up until then, her laughter had been cold and mocking, but this time it was warm and seemed from the heart. Ashna patted the ground next to her. "Come, sit with me." He sat next to her, and watched as she sharpened her chakrams. She paused for a minute and stared into the fire. "I command Bloodfyre. It's an old magic that my ancestors learned from dragons." "Is it blood magic?" The mocking smile was back. "No, its not blood magic. We command the mystic fire that burns body and spirit." Xander thought back to the last battle. The darkspawn had no physical burns, but their bodies seemed to be shrunken in as if their innards had been reduced to ashes. He nodded. "I was taught that all tevinter mages practice blood  
magic." Ashna rolled her eyes. "Those asshole Templars really filled your head with their nonsense, didnt they?" He began to protest "Its not nonsense, they wouldnt lie to-" She cut him off angrily. "They wouldnt lie?! Then why do they make you kill your own?! Why did they tell you that Tevinter mages are nothing but evil but they use our methods of lyrium markings?!" Xander frowned, unable to come up with an answer to her questions. "You know nothing of the world mage hunter, and yet you would tell me how I should and shouldn't use my powers. You think the Templars wouldn't kill you just as quickly as they would kill me once you stop being useful to them? You're still a mage, Hunter. Get used to it." She turned back to her chakrams, effectively dismissing him.

As they approached the border of Lothering, they came across a group of men surrounded by wagons. One of them, a stocky one armed with a shield and sword stepped forward. "Greetings travellers! Surely you must be fleeing the darkspawn. Just pay the twenty silver toll, and you can be on your way." Xander smirked and spun his staff. "Im not paying." The leader smiled. "Well this is going nowhere. Get them!" he ordered. Ashna sent a jet of flame at the bandits, while Xander blasted the leader with a sprit strike. Alistair engaged two bandits armed with shortbows, knocking one down with his shield and decapitating the second. Xander cast a walking bomb curse on the leader, then covered his face as he exploded in a shower of blood, his limbs flying all over the place. The other bandits fell to the ground, their screams of pain trailing off as they burned to death, the air filling with the smell of smoldering flesh. The group picked through the things that the bandits had stolen, finding some weapons, armor, poultices and 2 sovereigns. Alistair looked over at Xander as he took a metal shield from one of the bandit corpses. "So have you thought about what we are going to do?" he asked. Xander looked back "Why are you leaving it to me?" The young Warden grinned sheepishly. "Im terrible at the whole leading thing. I'll follow your lead." Xander had actually spent some time thinking about their next course of action the night before. "Do you still have the treaties that Duncan made us retrieve?" Alistair's face fell at the mention of Duncan's name, and he hastily stifled a sob. "I have them here in my pack. But why are you-" his voice trailed off as he figured out where Xander's line of thought was going. "Of course! We can use them to get the mages, Dalish, and Dwarves to help! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!" Xander smiled at his Warden brother. "Exactly. We'll pursue these treaties and build an army to combat this Blight." Ashna looked up. "And what of the man Loghain who betrayed you at Ostagar?" Alistair's face grew into a scowl. "He will pay for his betrayal. We can go to Arl Eamon and appeal to him for help. His forces werent at Ostagar." Xander considered this. "It makes sense. Let's head into town and see if we can get any news of what's going on before we decide where to go first."

They made their way into town, where they found out that Loghain had branded the Grey Wardens as traitors and that there was a bounty on their heads. Their party grew by two, a beautiful Orlesian Chantry sister named Leliana and a Qunari named Sten had joined them on their quest. They had rescued Sten from a cage, where the Chantry had just left him to die, something that didnt set well with Xander. Leliana, meanwhile, had told them that she had had a vision from the Maker that told her to help them. Although he doubted the sincerity of her vision, her skill with a bow and well as her knowledge of lockpicking was impressive. The group made their way to the highway that led out of town, where they came upon a group of darkspawn attacking two dwarves as well as a skinny man. Xander engaged an Alpha, stabbing it in the shoulder and twisting his blade to release some of the Warden poison into the beast. Leliana felled a genlock trying to sneak up on him with an arrow to the throat, the beast died as it choked on its own blood. Alistair ran a hurlock through with his sword, while Ashna decapitated one with her runed blade. Sten, engaging two hurlocks that he towered over grabbed one by the throat and snapped its neck, while he cleaved the other one in two with a greatsword that he had picked out from the weapons that they had looted off bandits. The dwarves Bodahn and his son Sandal immediately pledged to help supply Xander and his group with weapons, armor, runes, and accessories. The skinny man that was also attacked immediately came up to Xander and shook his hand. "Bless you Warden, I've been looking for you for ages! The name is Levi. Levi Dryden" Xander raised an eyebrow "And why were you looking for me ser?" Levi smiled warmly. "I come with a proposition, and information Warden. Tell me, have you ever heard of Soldier's Peak?"


End file.
